


One more time

by Aeriels_Stories



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt, I'm gonna cry, M/M, oh Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-13
Updated: 2012-09-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 04:31:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>2x11 likely.<br/>A different ending... maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One more time

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my native language (I'm spanish), so excuse me if the drabble has a lot of mistakes. Take it as a practice ^^
> 
> Enjoy!

[ ](http://s1226.photobucket.com/albums/ee408/Aeriel333/Montajes%20historias/?action=view&current=Drabbles_Sterekeng_2.jpg)

I was on the field in my Lacrosse uniform.  
My second chance to shine. Well, second chance 'cause I screwed up the first one. It wasn't my fault. Not entirely, at least. But it happened.  
I could feel my hands slip into the gloves. Nerves paralyze my body.  
 _One. Two..._ I took some air. _Come on, Stiles. You can do it_ , said to myself.  
My dad, Scott's mom and Lydia were on the terraces, talking.  
I strengthened the elbow protections and took more air.  
And then was Jackson. His eyes looking through me. I shuddered. He was clearly menacing me. His erratic breathing, hands into fists, eyes and face changing. Kanima's awakening.  
Then someone shoved me, strong. I almost fell to the ground.  
"Run!", Derek growled.  
"Derek, wha..."  
"I said run, Stiles!", interrupted me. A new shove.  
I did what he said, scared. I didn't know what was goin' on.  
People running everywhere, screaming each other. I looked back.  
In the middle of the field were Jackson, Derek and someone else... I did not recognize him at first.  
"Gerard Argent", murmured to myself.  
Suddenly, Derek's eyes and mine met. I swallowed. He was sending me a message. And then I realized what was it.  
A farewell...

 

**~The End**


End file.
